Peddie One-Shot Week: Sparks
by A Reviewing Reader
Summary: AU. Peddie fluff stuff. Still in hiatus for stories, but this is catapult back into Fanfiction. Rated T for swearing. Not HOAgleek4Ever's story!


This is my attempt at trying to get back into writing. It's AU because I haven't been watching the new season, have no idea what is going on, and now the website doesn't have the entire season (6 episodes are _not_ enough, Nick!)

As usual, Amber's arranging a party and pairing her favorite couples together, Fabina is ridiculously not admitting their feelings for each other, Jara is almost as bad as Fabina, and Joy and Mick are somewhere only I know... (see what I did there? XD)

Okay, yeah, I should start laughing at my own jokes... Anyway. In Patricia's POV, rated T for mild swearing, so I hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Nina, Fabian, you two will be in charge of the music," Amber starts.

Of course, the two of them glance at each other and blush crimson red because, apparently, the thought of working together not only increases the sexual tension between them, but it increases to such a level that they don't even want to acknowledge it. I just hope that I am nowhere near them when that tension finally snaps.

"Jerome and Mara, you're on decorations," Amber continues. Then, she looks up from her sunglasses and adds, "Please come see my after because I have the list of decorations that are required to be there."

In reply, Jerome rolls his eyes, while Mara lets out an exasperated sigh. Seems that Amber's pairing all of her favorite couples together. Yay. So that means I'm stuck with . . .

"Patricia and Eddie, you two are on food." Another look up from her clipboard, and Amber says, "And, Eddie, please do not make a bunch of hoagies."

Yep. I knew it. We both share a glare, and I silently groan. Damn you, Amber. Why must you pair me with this slimeball?!

"What are you going to be doing, if I may ask, Queen Amber?" Jerome asks.

"Planning the party, duh," she says, as if it is the most obvious thing in the world.

"What else would you do," Eddie mutters under his breath, making the ghost of a smile graze over my lips.

From the corner of my eye, I see him smirking at me, and my glare is back in place.

"What?" I hiss under my breath.

"Nothing," he says, still smirking.

I look away from him and cross my arms. When Amber finally declares that we can leave, I march off to the kitchen, not caring if he's following behind.

"And no ordering pizza!" Amber calls. "You have to make it!"

"What?" Eddie and I exclaim simultaneously.

"Homemade pizza is so much healthier. I need to keep a figure."

I drop my hand from the phone I was about to use to call the nearest pizza place. I sigh and go to the pantry to look for the ingredients.

"You know what to do?" Eddie asks from behind me.

Not looking back, I reply, "Me and my sister once had to make a pizza for a cooking class in high school. Didn't turn out very well, but I do know the basics of making one."

"Oh. Well, good. I assume you'll take care of everything-" he starts.

I turn my head to look back at him and toss him one of the aprons I found in the pantry.

"Funny," I say sarcastically. "We have five pizzas to make, so you might want to put that on."

. . .

About twenty minutes later, we have two pizzas done and the dough for the third on our knuckles to toss them in the air. I wanted to just do it with a roller, but Eddie insisted that we toss at least one.

"Okay, so I think we-" I begin to say, but Eddie interrupts me with his cocky attitude.

"I got this. I've seen this on TV _plenty_ of times. This is a piece of cake."

Up the dough flies, scattering flour everywhere, and lands right on his face, despite his feeble attempt at catching it with his hands.

"Smooth, Kreuger," I say with a smug smile.

He peels the dough off of his face, and, before he throws it again, I stop his hand with my own.

"We're not going to use that," I tell him,

That smirk disappears, and he meets my eyes with his own. _Damn those blue eyes._ He nods, like he actually acknowledges the words that I am speaking, and I remove my hand from his. In order to break the incredibly awkward silence between us, I throw some flour into his face.

"That's to make sure that the dough won't stick to your face the next time you fail to catch it," I say with a laugh.

He blinks the flour out of his eyes and uses one of his flour-free arms to wipe most of it off of his face.

"I'd love to see you do it," he says.

I smirk at him before tossing it into the air. I am about to catch it when he knocks me to the side slightly, resulting in the dough landing on the floor.

"Dammit, Eddie!"

"Oops," he says innocently.

In response, I grab one of the completed pizzas and throw it at him.

He ducks, but part of it gets stuck in his hair while the other part of it smacks right into the glass cupboard behind him. It sticks for a moment, then falls flat to the floor.

He looks up at his hair where a gooey piece of tomato sauce-covered dough is hanging down in front of his line of vision.

"You're dead," he threatens. "Do you know how long it takes me to do my hair?"

"Poor baby," I mock sweetly. "Now you're going to have to take a _shower_ and do it _again_. What a _tragedy_."

He grabs a handful of the flour from the bag and throws it at me. Since we're so far away, however, it lands in a puff on the floor between us. I laugh loudly, only to be ambushed with a bag of flour on my head.

"Seems your the one with the flour shower," he jokes from in front of me.

When I open my eyes, all I see is white, as if I'm in the middle of a blizzard. _Wow. That was Alfie joke-level bad._ I knock the flour bag off of my head and can only shake my head at his terrible joke, which sprinkles the ground with more flour than there already was.

"That was _really_ bad. But you're still going to get it!" Using his old dough, I run after him, and we circle around the long island in the kitchen. Back and forth we go, trying to outsmart one another by feinting this way or that, but it seems we know each other's moves to well to trick the other.

"Yeah? Not if you can't catch me," he laughs.

We both fake right then run left and circle around the island once more.

I try to turn around and attack him with the dough when he least expects it, but he ends up barreling right into me, and we land right onto the flour-covered floor.

We each get dough in the face because somehow, when I wasn't looking, he grabbed some of it from the already done tray, so now I not only have dough on my face and hair, but tomato sauce and mozzarella, as well.

I wipe off my face with my bare arm, though it is still covered in flour so I have floury tomato sauce all over me.

"Nice going, Weasel!" I shout angrily, but I can't help but laugh.

Seeing the kitchen now covered in flour, a bit of tomato sauce, and chunks of uncooked dough. I notice a tray slowly falling from being knocked off of the counter from our chase, and I know I can't reach it, so I let it fall with a loud clang!

"What's going on-" Amber begins to say, then she screams.

I hastily push Eddie off of me, my face becoming as red as the tomato sauce dripping from my hair and chin.

"Amber, it is not what it looks like," I hastily explain.

"Wait, what have you done to my kitchen?!" she screeches.

"Oh, now you see it," Eddie says snarkily. I glare at him for the umpteenth time. He knew I was going to say that.

"What's going-" Mara asks, coming in, also. "Oh my gosh, Patricia! What have you done?!"

"Why is it always my fault?"

"You and I both know that it is usually your fault in these scenarios," she says.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

"I told you not to let them be on the food committee!" Mara insists.

"I knew this was going to happen, and I thought that it would get them together!"

"What?!" Eddie and I say in unison for the second time today.

"Oh, c'mon. Even you two knew that you guys needed a little push in the right direction!" Amber says.

I raise my eyebrows at her blatant comment. Anger boiled under my skin, and now it's finally bubbled over.

"Fine. You wanna see something between us?" I say.

I grab Eddie by the shoulders and kiss him right on the mouth. I can tell he is surprised at my actions, and I sort of am, as well. I'm bold, but not usually bold enough to kiss a guy to prove a point.

I try to ignore the way his mouth molds to mine after he recovers from his surprise and pull away quickly. Pushing him to the side, I get right in Amber's face and tell her,

"See that? There is nothing between us! Now, will you let it go?!" I shriek, now completely exasperated.

I walk away from the messy kitchen, not caring that I've left Eddie, and possibly Mara, with all of the work to do. All I want is to go to my room.

As I go up the stairs, I pass Nina, who looks absolutely stunned at my appearance.

"What happened-?" she begins to ask, but I point down to the kitchen and say,

"Ask Amber." And with that, I lock myself in my room and press my floury back to the wooden door.

Biting the inside of my cheek, I brush my fingers over my mouth, remembering the sparks that I felt when our lips met just a few moments ago A small smile appears on my face.

I'd be lying if I said that there wasn't any sparks.

* * *

Please review. (:

~Ary


End file.
